Butterfly Effect
by Euphoric tortoise
Summary: Who knew that one day can change your life so much. One moment can have lasting effects. Having a stroke at 22 was life changing for me in more ways than one.
1. Chapter One: Help!

**A/N Hey I'm a little nervous about posting this. I've recently become obsessed with the Night Shift having been/ still a huge ER fan, one of my fav epsiode of ER was the one where a women has a stroke and it showed her reaction to it. I've been itching to write a story based on this epsiode but in the setting of the night shift. I'm not sure about it tbh I don't know if it's too cringe or if it's too close to the original script.I Have tried to put a twist on it. I'm sorry if characters are OOC I really tried to get into their psyche but I'm not very good at that as a writer, I'm really trying to improve.**

 **At first it was going to be a one shot, but now I'm thinking about making a multiple chap fic. Let me know if you think that's a good idea as well as any feedback, positive and conctrucitve criticism. Sorry for the long note anyway thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy :-) tbh I'll probably end up deleting this out of embarrassment it's that shit but still many thanks for stopping by!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Help!**

"Hey you sure you don't want me to take you to the ER" Johnny asks me as he gathers up his bag for his night-time training.

"No it's fine, I'm going to take a couple of painkillers and have an early night I think, you have more important things to do than take me to hospital over a little headache, I'm fine" my voice cracks slightly as the throbbing pain in my head increases. I should probably accept his offer to take me to a doctor but I don't want to waste his and the hospitals time.

Johnny looks suspiciously at me for a second before pulling me into a tight hug.

"Promise me you'll call me if it gets worse and if you can't get a hold of me go straight to the ER" he exclaims as he pulls away from the embrace, proceeding to ruffle my hair.

"Sir Yes sir" I mockingly retort raising my hand into a salute as he steps towards the door. A grin erupts onto his face as he walks backwardly.

"Well I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight darlin" Johnny opens the front door. "Stay safe, I love you little sis" he yells as he steps outside.

"Love you too bro" I shout back as I sit on the sofa, the pain in my head increases intensely now. I hear the door close and lock followed by the ignition and the sound of the car pulling off the driveway. I let out a sigh and bring my fingertips to my aching temple. This pain is becoming unbearable. Stumbling to my feet I head to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Opening up the little mirrored door, my eyes scan the contents. Shit I forgot to buy more pain meds. So much for an early night. Looks like I'll have to get a bus then. Making my way towards the porch I glance at the analog clock on the kitchen wall, if I hurry I might catch the 7 o'clock bus. Grabbing the front door key and my bag I make my way way towards the bus stop.. As I turn the key in the lock the worst pain of my life shoots through me. Holy shit. The contents of my hands drop to the floor, as what feels like a thousand hot knives pierce into my brain. My vision blurs as I slump to the ground, everything turning black.

* * *

Where am I? Are those sirens? Did I pass out? At least the pains gone, but why can't I open my eyes?! Struggling to regain consciousness fully I eventually manage to will my reluctant eyes open, taking far longer than it should. As my eyes focus from the bright light above me I notice a female with an EMT uniform on, her long hair pulled into a high ponytail, I wonder how she makes it look so nice, when I try to do a ponytail my hair looks horrible. Shit focus Polly! Blinking a few times I observe my surroundings. This is an ambulance, my body is strapped to the gurney and the paramedic is fiddling with various items around me. All this fuss is unnecessary I just hope they haven't contacted Johnny, he will just worry and drop work for this and there is no need. I better tell the woman that I'm fine and would like to go home.

"Y'know, I'm…I'm feeling fine now I don't need all this fuss… I had a really bad headache and now it's gone." I exclaim but the EMT doesn't reply instead gives me a look that is a mix between confusion, pity and concentration. She looks at me for s few more seconds then opens her mouth to speak.

"Hey its ok sweetie, you passed out and we're taking you to the hospital" she says as she checks a machine next to the gurney. "Pulse ox, 98 on 2 liters!"

"Like I said I just had mild headache and now I'm fine, so I can go home, thanks for the help and all" She once again gives me a funny look as the truck pulls to a stop and she disappears out of my view as the gurney is wheeled down the ramp more faces, four in total including the paramedics appear before me. A male nurse and two male doctors make up the other faces. All three look muscular, definitely hiding abs under their scrubs. Probably ex-military, the two doctors do look rugged, well one of them does with his messy hair and stubbly beard, the other is clean-shaven with short hair. Damn medical guys always turn me on.

"Hey I'm Dr Callahan" the messy hair guy interrupts my trailing thoughts, for fuck sake Polly get it together. Before I can tell they guys that I'm fine, the doctor looks away from my eyes toward the paramedic.

"What happened?"

"Well I had a headache but I don't know why I passed out but could I please go home" I try to make my tone casual masking my slight annoyance relating to all this unnecessary attention.

"She was found by her neighbor face down outside her door, she has aphasia and hemiparesis" hey I was talking no need to acknowledge me. Oh and I wonder which neighbor it was. I hope they haven't called Johnny.

"Possible CVA, she'll need a head CT ASAP, Is she hypertensive?" The other doctor speaks up as they roll my bed through the double doors.

"Funny you should mention that my dad actually had high blood pressure but my mother had low blood pressure." I explain.

"Well last BP was 131 over 77." Everyone ignoring me again I see, great am I invisible?!

"What rooms open?"

"Trauma room 2" the nurse speaks for the first time.

They wheel my bed into an empty hospital room, like the ones you see on medical dramas, the room where the doctors battle to save the patient's life. I really don't need to be here to be honest I just fainted due to a headache all this fuss is stupid.

"Miss, can you tells what your name is?" Doctor Callahan asks whilst the others start to prod me with needles and do various tasks around me. He looks at me expectantly.

"Polly, Polly Marsh"

"Sorry, can you repeat that please?" Either I'm speaking Martian or this doctor is deaf.

"I'm Polly Marsh and I'd like to go home now please!" I near but shout; well I think that it should sound like a shout but judging by the confused and concerned faces of the doctors and nurses I think it wasn't.

"Does anyone understand what she said?" the nurse asks the group. They all shake their heads. For fuck sake is this some elaborate practical joke. This is not funny.

"Hey watch it man that's kind of bright y'know" I bite back annoyed as Dr Callahan shines an overly bright light into my eyes.

"Her pupils are equal and reactive." He glances over to the other doctor and shares a look. As he puts the pocket torch away he starts to prod my face. "She has facial droop" Well come to think of it, it does feel funny, almost numb. In fact I do feel a bit strange.

"Hello, hello. Please will you just let me go home, I'm fine and my brother will start to worry if I'm not back before he is" Why is no one listening to me and am I slurring, have they drugged me. Oh my god I think they've drugged me. Oh fuck they have, that's the only reason I would slur, and I've not been drinking tonight.

"She's not hypoglycemic"

I feel something cold on my chest. Glancing down I register a stethoscope and a hospital gown I am now miraculously wearing. I don't recall them ever putting it on me the man connected to the stethoscope, the clean-shaven one speaks up whilst glancing between me and his three colleagues.

"She has a normal rhythm and no murmur and lungs are clear"

"Please can I just leave this place now god dammit! Wait where exactly is this place anyway?"

"Miss please don't be alarmed you're at San Antonio Memorial Hospital" Callahan says comfortingly. Man is this guy psychic?

"We will take good care of you" the nurse head adds in an equally comforting tone whilst making eye contact with me. A warm calloused hand then grasps mine.

"Can you squeeze my hand for me?" the owner of the hand the other doctor asks and I oblige, squeezing as hard as I can, well not too hard, I wouldn't want or break his hand!

"She has good grip on the left"

"Ok this has gone too far now I'm fine. Just let me go home, please." Dr Callahan picks up my right hand and grasps it like his colleague did. Oh shit this arm looks different it looks limp.

"Now just do the same again for me, but squeeze with your right hand."

I attempt to but my hand feels weird it's like when you wake up in the morning with a dead arm, pins and needles and you have to wake it up. Perhaps if I try hard it will ease. Is it because of the drugs they have given me?

"Can you squeeze as hard as you can again for me?" I try with all my might but nothing happens.

"Did you feel anything?" the nurse asks, Callahan shakes his head. He let's go of my arm and it drops like a stone, making a muffled thud as it impacts with the sheets of the gurney. Oh god what did you do I can't feel my arm, oh god. Oh Jesus. Shit.

"DTRs absent on the right"

"What's wrong with me? Please answer me? What is wrong with my legs?" I'm panicking I should stay calm but who can blame me for panicking.

"Positive Babinski"

The more I think about the lack of feeling in my arm I realize that I can't feel my leg, or foot or anything on my right side for that matter.

"Oh my god how did I not notice this? Help me please."

The two doctors are discussing stuff whilst the nurse starts to fumble with something down by my crotch. That's when I realize what he is doing.

"Hey they were my favorite jeans! Did you just cut my pants off? You have haven't you how embarrassing." He hands the jeans and panties over to a person I can't see. With a rather large looking tube in his gloved hands he looks me in the eyes.

"I'm going to insert a catheter in your bladder, I'll be as gentle as I can but there may be some slight discomfort as it passes. I know it's hard but just try to relax ok?" He says it so kindly, as if it's normal for me to be in this situation. It doesn't take long for me to feel it. Oh shit that hurt. Slight discomfort he said, bloody painful more like. Oh shit have the hot doctors seen me naked now. Great I don't think I waxed, trust me to worry about such things at this time. Staring at the ceiling I think about the current situation. I don't feel ill. I don't feel anything really, yet I do.

I'm vaguely aware of the clean-shaven doc placing a stethoscope on my neck "No carotid bruits, PT, PTT's normal and her platelets are good"

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Callaghan questions his co-worker.

There's nothing wrong with me, there can't be, I'm 22, healthy and young. I'm fit.

"Hypercoagulable state could be the cause, AVM or an aneurysm also but I don't think it's a tumor onset was too quick"

The nurse who was on the phone to someone steps back towards the group around my body "Neurology are busy and can't come down until a at least half an hour. CT said they can fit her in around ten minute's time. We also know who she is, her name is Polly Marsh and she is 22 years old"

The doctor's nod as Dr Callaghan turns to face me again then reaches over his hand coming within inches of my eyes.

"Hey Polly can I just close your eyes for a second?"

"No I won't I have to call someone!" Despite my protests he lightly presses on my eye lids and closes them. After a few seconds I open them again.

"Orbicularis oculi deficit" he informs the other man who once again nods and scribbles something down on a chart. "I think it's embolic to the proximal MCA"

"Yeah I think your right all symptoms point towards that" Perhaps I should get them to call Johnny now. It sounds bad.

"Hey can someone please call my brother Jonathan and tell him what happened?" shit talking is no use, no one can hear me. The two doctors are engrossed in their medical discussion. I notice the nurse doing something and catch his eye, maybe writing this down will make it clearer. I try my best to mime writing and he looks at me with a confused and pitiful expression. What's with that look from everyone? Is my face funny?

"Guys it looks like she wants to write something" He draws the attention of the men and Dr Callaghan nods and hands me a tablet. I type down the contact details for Johnny, his cell phone number, his unit's number.

"TPA is a possibility then if there isn't a bleed and it's within three hours" the doctors continue their discussion.

"Well yes but that's the issue we don't know how long it's been since she collapsed so it could be too dangerous" Callaghan then directs his attention to me again. "Hey Polly can you hear?" The tablet is taken from my grip.

"Yes I can just ring Johnny please he'd want to know what has happened, he's in the army and is on a training exercise"

"It may come as a shock to you due to your age but you've had a stroke. This stroke has affected your ability to express language, basically you can hear use and understand us but we cannot understand you" All faces are looking at me now sympathy in their gazes. He shows me the tablet once again and the document I just typed up. It's a load of random letters and numbers. That was not what I had written, surely not. They've switched it. "We are waiting on CT so we can take scans to determine what type of stroke has happened, this will make treating it easier and more effective" He looks towards the group again and mentioned something about family. I have no one other than my brother. Hopefully they'll track him down. That's irrelevant at the moment though. I've had a stroke. A stroke at 22. Old people have strokes not young people like me. Well I've heard of the horror stories of it happening to them at a young age but I never thought it would happen to me. Oh god will I ever regain speech and movement. Will I ever be able to express myself?

"TC CT said we should take her up now" the nurse breaks my chain of thought.

"Ok Drew put her on a monitor, Kenny use the suction on the secretion from her mouth" Doctor Callaghan instructs, well now I know his first name, TC I wonder what that is short for or is that his whole name? And what the hell is mouth secretion? Oh crap its drool, great I'm drooling, I bet if I didn't have that tube up my bladder I would've wet myself by now as well. This is so mortifyingly embarrassing.

"You'll feel more comfortable now" the nurse, or should I say Kenny smiles, yes smiles.

"No gag reflex and weak muscles on the right, we need to tube her before we take her to CT" the other doctor, or as TC called him Drew, says seriously. TC nods at Drew's statement before he turns towards me.

"Ok Polly we need to protect your airway and the only way to do that is to put a tube in your throat and hook you…"

"Hey T can her brother come in?" A mystery female interrupts from the door. TC looks towards the direction of the voice and nods. Oh thank god they've manage to reach Johnny.

"Polly?" Johnny's voice sounds scared. My brave, strong brother sounds panicked. I've never heard him like this before. He strides towards me, still in his dusty uniform. I wonder what time it is, I think it's late at night, maybe early hours; they must have pulled him from the training exercise.

"It's best if you stand on her left side as her right side is affected" TC says to Johnny. Johnny nods and takes my left hand in his. I squeeze it tightly as he does the same in return.

"Hey Johnny, don't look so scared, I'm fine hunny" He grimaces when I say that.

"What kind of stroke has she had?" he questions the doctors.

"We are not sure yet, she is going for a CT now. When did you last see her?" Drew asks.

"A couple hours ago just as I left for work. She complained of a headache, I told her she should see a doctor but she's always stubborn. Jesus she can't die." Johnny raises his voice slightly in anger. I try to assure him that it isn't his fault, I squeeze his hands. But the situation fully dawns on me. I'm not dying. Oh shit am I dying? I don't want to die! The annoying beeping of the heart monitor increases. I start to cough, convulse even. I can't breathe. Oh god I can't breathe. Help me please.

"You should step outside sir we need to intubate her and get a CT; I'll come and speak with you when she's stable" TC orders as he glances between the heart monitor and me.

"Please she can't die, promise me you'll save her" Johnny says as he is reluctantly escorted out of the door, my breathing becoming even more painful by the second.

"Sir I promise I will do everything I can to help your sister" with that the doors slam and the medics spring into action.

"We need to push the etomidate and sux now!" Drew shouts as the beeping of the machines suddenly become more erratic. Oh shit I'm dying. The bed is lowered. TC's face hovers over mine.

"Ok Polly you are going to go to sleep now, when you wake up you will be breathing through a ventilator" as he says that my grip on reality is lost.

* * *

Where am I? I remember collapsing and waking in the ambulance and coming into hospital but I don't know where in the hospital I am now. I can hear a mechanical sound. What's going on? I can't see. Multiple hands touch me.

"On my count 1, 2, 3"

My body is lifted and placed on something soft, a bed. Why can't I see, am I blind? Oh god I'm blind. I can't move either. I'm dying this is it.

"So you and Gwen?" why are they having chitchat when I'm dying here

"What about me and Gwen?" Help someone help me please

"Come on Kenny I'm not stupid… wait is she crying?" finally you notice me.

"Heart rates up to 143 and BP's 175 over 93" I think Kenny says. Shit I don't want to die in some hospital corridor.

"Let's get her back to the ER now" that doctor, Drew exclaims. I'm sorry Johnny, I'm sorry that I'm dying.

"You need to calm down Polly" Drew says. I can't calm down; I'm freaking blind why would I be calm about this.

"Everything's going to be all right we've got you!" Kenny tries to calm me down too.

"We need some help over here" Kenny shouts.

"What's happening?" Oh it's TC again.

"She's tachy and hypertensive. I think she's panicking" Drew explains.

"Get her into trauma 3" TC shouts.

"Her pulse is up to 197"

"She's throwing SVTs"

"Dammit get the crash cart and chase up Neurology she needs surgery now!"

"Heart rates still increasing we need to…"

A sharp pain shoots through my chest. Everything goes dark.


	2. Chapter Two: Comfortably Numb

**A/N Firstly I would like to say sorry for not updating in so long. Life got the better of me, anyway** **thank you so much to those who have faved the story/ followed/ commented, I can't express how much it means to me. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint and that you don't have to wait too long for the next instalment. Sorry this chapter is slighter shorter than the last, I am still trying to get my mojo back hopefully the next few will be longer! Enjoy and let me know what you think see you next chapter :-) p.s sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes I will eventually edit the chapters, I've been typing these on my iPad and the spell checker on that is all messed up!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two:** **Comfortably Numb**

My chest is still painful. What's happening now, karma give me a break please. My unconsciousness must have been brief as my eyes open just in time to see the medics lower the bed flat once more. The bright lights of the ceiling and the faces of the determined doctors and nurse appear in my vision.

"We should try medication first, she's hemodynamically stable" TC suggests as he examines a sheet of paper.

"Give me six of adenosine" Drew shouts. I'm getting really dizzy now. Breathing becoming near impossible again the sharp stabbing in my chest intensifying.

"This isn't related to the stroke blood can pool when the atrium doesn't beat correctly"

"So she threw a clot and it's gone to her brain?" Drew rapidly speaks.

"Yeah exactly" the pain and difficulty breathing now unbearable. The nurse breaks up the two doctors discussion.

"Adenosine administered at 11:53"

The ventilator that's attached to my mouth is removed as Drew uses a mask to ventilate me by hand. "Polly we are working on slowing your heart rate you'll feel some discomfort" he says.

"It will only last a few seconds ok, you're doing great so just hang in there" TC adds. Oh my god it hurts like hell, what's with medical professionals and bullshitting about pain.

"Back on SVT, pass me the rhythm strip" oh lord this pain make it go away.

"Should we double the dose?"

"No it's an atrial flutter 2 to 1 block"

"Adenosine won't work for that, give her 20 mill of Diltiazem slow IV push"

The pain overwhelms me whiteness then the dark abyss once more.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes a while later to find Drew still providing me air. Both doctors and the nurse seem apologetic, TC breaks the silence.

"Polly I'm sorry for the pain caused by the drug but it was necessary. We've now managed to determine what heart problems you've got and can proceed to fix them for you with medication, this time it won't hurt though ok"

"Normal sinus rhythm 72" Drew talks as he removes the mask and reattached the ventilator to my mouth.

"Ok Polly how are you holding up? You'll be pleased to know your heart is normal again. Anyway we don't know for sure if you can hear us but judging by your rapid eye movement you can." Yeah I can hear you just tell me what's going on. "Your probably wondering what's going to happen to you..." Is this guy psychic? He is isn't he? "We are going to try a procedure called clot extraction. Using a catheter in the groin the clot in the brain is identified and removed"

Drew takes over the explanations, all the while the three sets of eyes staring into mine intently "if it's successful the stroke will be fully reversed. There are however risks like any medical procedure. Infection, coma or worse case scenario death, if we don't do this procedure you would still function neurologically like you are now you won't be able to move but won't die you could live like this indefinitely." please say you'll do it please let Johnny have said yes to it.

"With you being so young the decision was not easy for your brother. On the one hand you could have the operation and fully recover, on the other you could die due to the risky nature of the procedure. After discussing this with you brother and the neurosurgeons we feel that the benefits outweigh the potential risks." TC finishes, oh I could kiss both men right now well I couldn't but if I could I would. Thank you. It's better to risk it then stuck like this. With that the doctors and Kenny leave my bedside. A very familiar person makes their way into my line of sight. His face no longer scared, his usual mask of composure having returned, however the closer he gets to my bed I can see the fear in his eyes. He's trying to be brave for me. He flashes me a weak smile. It pains me to see his usually bright grin so affected because of me.

"Hey sis they said I could see you for five minutes before they take you up to the OR" he murmurs quietly as he sits down on a stool grabbing my hand and squeezing it. Our eyes lock together staring at each other like our lives depend upon each other.

"The docs said that it's risky but worth it. I know you wouldn't want to stay like this. You hang tough lil sis, I love you too much to lose you." I love you too bro. I love you too. "You nearly gave me heart attack when the crazy cat lady two doors down called to tell me you collapsed." A small deep laugh escapes him. So it was the crazy cat lady who found me. Johnny pauses a second as he squeezes my hand tighter. "Most of the guys are here, when they found out what happened to you they rushed here after finishing training, they all send their love…" Johnny is about to say more when Kenny strides towards us. He looks between the two of us before turning towards my brother.

"They're ready for her now, you can wait in the waiting room and we'll keep you updated throughout the procedure" Kenny says as he leans against the railing of my bed. Johnny nods as he stands up and bends down placing his lips on my forehead.

"I'll see you in a while, love you" he pauses a brief while staring at me before reluctantly letting go of my hand and he walks away. Well this is it then. I could die or could be cured. A few seconds after John leaves Drew walks towards Kenny. Wordlessly they check the many monitors around my body, once they finish they begin to wheel my bed out of the trauma room towards elevators. They begin to talk about fight training as we ascend the floors, they occasionally check the monitors. The elevator abruptly stops. My bed is on the move again. I am wheeled past a nurse's station and into yet another room.

"Polly Marsh" Kenny tells a random nurse that approaches us. She is an older women with short black hair.

"He is on his way" she voices as she takes control of my bed from the two males.

"Ok Polly we have to leave you now and go back downstairs, you're going to be fine" Drew tells me as he gives me a comforting look.

"Yeah Dr. Johnson and his team will take great care of you" Oh great now I'm going to be left with strangers. They walk away heading back down the corridor.

On cue straight after the two left, a middle aged man, nowhere near as hot as the docs and nurses thus far have been which sucks.

"Hello Polly I'm Dr. Johnson, I'll be conducting this procedure for you today. I just want to let you know that you'll be in great hands Right now I'm going to be cleaning the site on the leg where the catheter will be inserted. My colleague here Mary is going to be shaving part of your pubic hair" Wait what? Oh god great now even more people have seen my private area. At least I don't have to worry about the fact I haven't waxed, I wonder if she could do the other side of my groin for me.

"Ok Polly we are going to be giving you an anesthetic but during the operation you will be awake ok?"  
I decided to try and tune out the procedure and medical chatter as much as I could by thinking about my favorite bands.

Pink Floyd, really good

My Chemical Romance, god I wish they didn't break up they were so good

Motionless in White, fucking epic band

My thoughts were interrupted when the voice of Doctor Johnsons fills the room "Polly there is going to be some burning at the top of your leg, it won't last long"

"How is she?" a voice I recognize comes into the room. Oh it's the other doctor TC, I think his name is.

"Were putting the guide ports in the femoral artery now"

I wonder what color I should dye my hair next. Blue? Nope that didn't work last time.

"19 gauge single wall needle"

Pink? No it won't suit me. Maybe green? Nah Oh Black, nope it will make me look like a ghost.

TCs face appears above min blocking the horrible lights shining down on me. "Hey long time no see, I thought you'd like to see someone familiar" Oh my god he's so cute I would hug him if I could. He's so thoughtful. I don't know why my brain decided to screw me over then but it does, I slowly drift into a realm of emptiness. I can feel someone or something in my head. It was in my brain. It feels weird. Makes me feel empty.

"Polly we are going to take some scans of the arteries in your brain now ok?" Doctor Johnson speaks but I feel empty. The scanner moves above my head as TC looks at the screen Doctor Johnson is watching. Despite all these people in the room I feel, alone. So hollow, so empty so lonely.

"The catheters entered the internal carotid, injecting the dye now"

Wow this is really boring. I wish there was a TV or something.

"Is that the occlusion?"

"Yes. M-one proximal middle cerebral artery." Doctor Johnson says

"Its completely blocked by the clot" TC exclaims. God I'm so tired maybe I should take a nap. TC directs his attention from his colleague to me. Looking into my eyes, but the intensity behind his dark orbs makes it seem he's looking into my soul. "Polly we were right in regards to your diagnosis. The clot has occurred in the area of the brain that controls language and motor function…" I think he had more to say but before I could hear the end a white light enveloped me and I drift off into another deep sleep.

Nothing but fragments of thoughts and distant memories occupied the emptiness. It was surreal. Smells and sounds, words just single words popped through the blackness.

"Fluoro on board. Torquing clockwise and injecting now"

"Fingers crossed, she will be ok"

"On three, 1, 2, 3"

"Ten cc's are in"

"Do you think you have it?"

"Pulling it back now. Yeah fully re-canulized"

"Brilliant"

"No fragments in the distal branches everything seems fine"

"Hey Polly wake up. Your fine now" the voice of TC startles me into a somewhat state of awareness. He looks down on me with happiness. It must have worked then. I just wish they would take all these tubes out now!

"She has good tidal volume can we take her off the vent now?" Johnson asks.

"Maybe but I think we should extubated her down in the trauma room just as a precaution" TC exclaims and the other doctor nods. They slowly begin to wheel me towards the elevator once more.

"Goodbye Polly, I told you you'd be fine" Doctor Johnson says rather arrogantly he sends a smirk my way and nods to TC before retreating the way he came. I always knew that neurosurgeons were arrogant bastards, talented but very arrogant. Despite this I still think they are awesome. Without them I'd be dead, I would not live to see my next birthday. I am wheeled into a hospital room I've never seen before. It has a door and window, nice and private but still downstairs on the same floor as the ER. Kenny comes in smiling at me and glances towards TC, waiting for orders.

"What's her tidal volume?" TC asks.

"1200 and excellent NIF" Kenny says cheerily.

"Ok Polly we are going to take that annoying tube out of your throat" Yay finally thank you TC. "Deep breath in for me" he says as he pulls the tube painfully making me wince. "Good now a deep breath out" I choke and start to cough grasping at my throat.

"It's ok that'll stop soon and your throat may hurt a little but not for too long" Kenny tells me his smile never faltering.

"Let's sit her up" TC directs Kenny; they move my bed so I'm upright. I test my right hand side it moves. I'm fine now all thanks to these wonderful doctors. Speaking of doctors TC is looking at me expectantly.

"Are we not going to get to hear your voice then?" he cheekily asks. Oh how embarrassing I haven't bothered to check if I could speak. All that time talking to myself has effected by brain.

"Yeah thank you, thank you all for everything" I croak out, they both have huge grins on their faces as TC pats my arm and steps aside to reveal a very relieved Johnny and most of his unit and my friends. What an eventful day today has been.


End file.
